Hidden In the Shadows
by Girlyemma96
Summary: Part of the Rumbelle Secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr. For the lovely phoenixx2229. Based on the shadow children series by Meg Cabot Rumplestiltskin Darling is an illegal Third child in society that is a war zone. He is forced to live in the shadows to protect him self from the population police. One day he see's a mysterious girl in the window one that isn't usually there...


Rumbelle Secret Santa Gift for phoenixx2229,

He sat there in the shadows, day in and day out, wondering why he even bothered living. They were never a normal family. He would sit in darkness, away from them, as they enjoyed themselves. They could never be the family they wanted to be, no thanks to the sick twisted military personnel that claimed to change the world for the better, calling themselves the population police. The ruled all over Europe, dominating every country they could to see that society was in order, that no wars broke out and that people could live happily.

But they were given that name for a reason. They saw to it that the population remained stable, by placing a rule stating that no family could have more then two children. The outcomes varied if a family was found in possession of a third child. Sometime they lived and the child was killed in front of them or even forced to join the population polices forces. Other times they killed them all or just shot the child's family and made them join the force anyway. Regardless**,** all outcomes ended in tragedy. That is why he was here now, hidden away, from the rest of the world. Hidden in the shadows forced to live a life that never felt worth living.

Rumplestiltskin Rush looked up from his perch on the staircase in the back of the house, listening to his family's conversations. He heard them laugh and joke about their days. Days he would never get to see. It was not as if he never been outside before. He used to go out in the backyard everyday to feel the grass and see the bright sunshine that so many people took for granted. But then all that changed when the population police ordered regular checks ups to the house everyday. Now he wasn't allowed outside even for just a minute, as his mother feared that she would lose him. He never understood why his brothers complained about their lives so much, when they weren't the ones stuck in an underground room all day.

A small coffee table and a rug hid a trap door that lead to his hiding place. If the table stood on top he had to remain inside, but if it was uncovered, which didn't happen a lot during the day, he was allowed out. This was mainly for meals and bathroom needs. His older brother Baelfire, Bae for short, often visited him They were very close, almost best friends. This friendship he formed with his brother almost put his entire family in jeopardy. Bae had gone to school and accidentally slipped to his friends that he had a brother they never heard of. His mother had to convince the teacher that the brother was nothing more then an imaginary friend.

So of course those visits stopped as well. And now, Rumple spent his days alone in the shadows with no friends or family. That is until the day he saw her, the brown haired, blue eyed Aussie that changed his entire world.

It was the morning of November 1st, 2506; a very special day in their household. It was his oldest brother Killian's sixteenth birthday. He woke, to his dismay, to the violent noise upstairs; the hustle and bustle of his family getting ready. He sat up and waited patiently for his mother to bring him his breakfast. Suddenly, a door slammed, and all was quiet, except for his stomach. Boy, was Rumple hungry. He had barely gotten a scrap of food the night before. Maybe he could go to the kitchen and make some bread. Him and his mother used to bake together, before the rules changed.

Once dressed, he carefully made his way upstairs, praying to God the table wasn't on top. To his joy it opened, the hinges creaking loudly as he pushed. Checking to make sure he was alone, Rumple made his way towards the kitchen. He began opening cupboards gathering supplies and ingredients to make his mother's signature bread. It didn't take him long to get everything together and before he knew it the bread was in the oven. Now all he had to do was wait, though he didn't think his stomach could take it. He decided maybe a glance out the window would get his mind off how hungry he was. He approached the glass slowly and took a long gaze at the great wide world beyond his house, a world he could never truly be a part of as long as the population police were in control. Then he saw her.

The house across the street was home to his brothers' girlfriends. Bae had shown him a picture of all four of them, once. Regina and Emma were their names; one with long blond hair, the other with short and dark. The person in the window was definitely not Emma (Bae's girlfriend) nor was it Regina (Killian's girlfriend) The girl in the window was someone else, with long,chestnut brown hair, piercing blue eyes and flawless skin. The girl wasn't in the window long before she disappeared. Rumple jerked away in shock, thousands of questions surrounding his mind. _Who is she? Where did she come from? _And most importantly: _Is_ _she like me?_

One thing was for sure: the girl peaked his interest, and he definitely wanted to talk to her.

A month went by and he still hadn't visited the girl. He could see her now that his parents moved him to the attic upstairs. Much, more room for him. No tables or rugs blocking his path.

Maybe he was having second thoughts? Or maybe he was too afraid. Whatever the reason, the girl in the window remained a mystery.

It was four months later, during the spring that he finally did it. The house was deserted as usual, as he made his way down the attic stairs. He carefully opened the back door, stepping one foot on the bright green grass and gazed at sun before him. The yard was just as he remembered it. He would have to come out here again sometime soon. Closing the door Rumple madehis way across the grass, ducking behind trees and hedges along the way, just to be safe. He felt victorious when he found her door to be unlocked, carefully closing it behind him. It was a nice house from what he could tell. Whoever owned it must have made a lot of money. With no sign of the girl, he assumed she was hiding. Walking deeper into the house he heard noise coming from upstairs. He almost didn't go up, out of fear, but he followed his gut, assuring himself that it was safe.

Rumplestitlskin climbed to the top floor avoiding making the boards creak. He came across an open door a ways down from the landing. Glancing around to make sure no one was around he ducked into the room. There was an expensive computer on a desk against the wall. His family had a very simple laptop, nothing this elaborate. Curiosity getting the best of Rumple, hewent to touch the power button but with his finger moved barely an inch he was on the floor. It all happened so fast he wasn't able to register anything until she was on top of him. The brown curls falling on her shoulder, blue piercing eyes staring back at his. She looked like and angel. While Rumplestitlskin was in dreamland the girl pinning him down was trying to talk with him.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Clearly the boy wasn't going to listen so she slapped him in the face, hoping to gain his attention. "I'm talking to you buddy, you better answer me."

Rumple was jerked out of his happy thoughts when the slap came.

"What the hell," he screamed.

"I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing here?"

Rumple was scared to death. The blue eyes pierced him like solid ice as she squeezed his arms harder. "I saw you in the window" he managed to say.

"Are you here to take me away?" she asked tightening her grip

"Why... would I do that," he replied biting his lips as the pain in his arm grew.

"What is your name?" she asked, loosening her grip slightly.

"Rumplestitlskin"

"Where did you come from, Rumplestilskin?" she asked sharply

"Across the street. I live in the house right across from you." Rumplestitlskin didn't care about the consequences of his words. For all he knew this girl could have been with the population police, but he just wanted her off of him.

"You live there?" the girl said her voice softening.

"Yes, yes I do" he said.

"I only know off two boys that live there so that means..." the girl paused.

"Means what?" Rumple asked quizzically.

"It means," she said climbing off of him. "You are just like me" she offered her hand to help Rumplestiltskin up. He took it cautiously and allowed her to lift him up. On his feet Rumple steeped back slightly.

"I'm sorry for coming on you like that. You can never be sure these days" she gave him a smile.

Her smile lit up the room. He swore he could see golden light illuminating her presence. "I never should have been here in the first place. Sorry for bothering you" Rumple turned to leave.

"No wait" she called out. "Please stay i'm sorry for frightening you Rumple..."

"Rumplestitlskin" he replied

"How about I just call you Rumple that will make things easier" she smiled again. "I'm Belle by the way"

"Nice to meet you Belle" Rumple gave her small smile. He couldn't fathom why but this beauty had captured his heart from the moment he saw her and he was looking forward to spending time with her.

Rumplestiltskin spent the day at Belles house. They had great fun together. She showed him her computer and introduced him to this chartroom she made where all third children could talk together. They even had a name for their kind, the shadow children. Rumple thought it was very fitting, considering they spent most of the their days hidden away in the shadows. She also showed him her book collection. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He had never seen so many books in his entire life. They ended their visit with a classic game of jacks. Rumple had never herd of the game so Belle had to show him. By the end of the day he knew he was in love with her. Her free spirit, her bright mind, and, her wonderful imagination. Not to mention she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Belle after they had finished their game of jacks.

"I'm afraid so" he sighed

"Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked hopefully

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Everyday since Rumple would visit Belle and they would play together, read books together, bake together and just have fun. One day when he arrived at Belle's house he saw a tea set laid out on the table. "What this for?" he asked wondering over to her kitchen table. "I thought we could have tea today" she smiled. There it was again the smile, the smile that brightened his entire life. "Are your dolls attending as well," he teased. Belle smacked him upside the head with her dishtowel. "Don't be silly, Rumple this is for us" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I knew that" he said grinning all the while rubbing his neck.

Belle began pouring the tea into the cups and she hummed while doing so.

"You have a nice voice" Rumple said Belle blushed slightly

"Thank you," she said blushing slightly.

All her concentration on Rumples comment Belle poured hot tea all over her hand. "Ouch" she cried bumping the table knocking the cup to the floor.

"Belle are you alright," he asked examining her wrist. Belle began rubbing it.

"I'm fine Rumple really. I'll just go to and put it under the tap. She made her way to the kitchen humming along the way

Rumple crouched down to grab the teacup Belle knocked over. The cup looked fine except for the tiny chip in the rim. "Well it's only a cup," he said placing it on the table.

But it wasn't just a cup it was much more. Every time they had tea Rumple would only use the chipped cup, nothing else would do.

So when his birthday came around Rumple wasn't surprised by his gift at all.

He had gone over to Belle's like he did everyday only today was his 12th birthday. Belle had insisted on getting him a present even though he told a million times she didn't have to.

"Happy Birthday" Belle squealed with joy as she handed Rumple the box.

"I wonder what it could be" he grinned.

Opening the package slowly Rumple uncovered a small box. "Open it open it" Belle squealed.

"Someone sounds, excited. And here I thought it was my birthday" he smirked.

"For Gods shake Rumple just open it."

Rumple opened the box and uncovered a small item wrapped in tissue paper. Unwrapping it, he discovered a white porcelain cup with a beautiful blue floral design on the front. This was much like the teacup he used during his first tea party with Belle. In fact looking closer he discovered it was in fact the same teacup. The unique chip in the rim gave the whole thing away.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked Belle.

"Yes indeed it is" she moved closer to him and took the cup gently from his hands.

"This the tea cup you used during our first tea together" Rumple smiled, running his finger on the rim.

"It is so much more than a tea cup" Belle leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Her touch felt so warm and Rumple could feel his heart pounding." Happy Birthday, Rumple" she smiled.

Two weeks later everything would change. Everything in his life would be taken away from him.

He had gone to Belle's house and she seemed much happier then usual. He loved seeing her smile, so whatever news she had to share would delight him.

"Rumple I have fantastic news" she smiled after they had finished their game of jacks.

"What it Belle" he asked curiously.

"We are having a rally," she explained excitedly.

"A rally? For what?" he asked confused.

"For freedom. We are going to rally the population police headquarters for freedom. You me and all the other third children" she explained

Rumple was in shock he really didn't know what to say to that. It was a very crazy idea, and Belle should know that. No one ever went against the population police and won. That was the reason they were still in power.

"Belle you aren't really serious are you?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I be." she took his hand in hers and smiled. "Rumple this is our chance our chance to be free, to live among the rest of the children. To go to school, see the world. To have a life outside of the house"

Rumple wasn't buying into it. "Yes of course I want that but this isn't the way." Belle you do realize that no one has ever gone against the population police and came out victorious. There is a reason they are still in rule."

Belle rolled her eyes. "This time it will be different you'll see when you and me -"

Rumple jerked away from her much more violently then he intended to. "You and me? You really think I'm going to go with you? It's a suicide run. They will kill you all without a second thought."

Belle didn't back down. "They can't kill us all, we will win. I need you there bedside me if we want a chance."

"I'm sorry Belle but I won't lay down my life for a cause I know I can't win and I don't think you should either," he said.

Belle eyes grew sad "Do you think I can't take care of myself?" she asked

Rumple kept his distance but his voice softened. "No Belle of course not. It's just these people are much more powerful then you think. They will kill you if they get the chance. Don't give them that chance."

"No one decides my fate but me" Belle spoke sharply. "If your too much of a coward to go then fine. But I'm going and I will make a difference. Just remember when we are free that you had the opportunity to help you didn't. All you will have is an empty heart and a chipped cup"

"Belle...I...I" he tried to explain.

"Get out Rumplestiltskin just get out and don't come back."

"As you wish" he bowed his head and exited Belle's room.

Rumple spent that night crying in his bedroom. The words Belle spoke engraved in his mind. She called him a coward, and very rightly so. As much as he wanted to admit it wasn't true he knew he couldn't. He was a coward and he had been his entire life. To have Belle call him one despite how true it was, felt like a knife to the heart. It hurt more then any other pain he had ever felt. He had lost the only friend he had ever had and now he would truly be alone.

Two weeks past and Rumple remained in his bedroom sulking and refusing to eat. It got to a point where his mother had to force-feed him his dinner. Even Bae tried to see what was wrong but he refused to talk to him.

Rumplestiltskin herd someone in his room. It had now been almost three weeks since he and Belle parted ways. He could hear the figure shuffling in the dark he couldn't see them but he could hear them.

"Who's there?" he asked sitting up right in his bed.

"A friend" came the reply.

Rumplestiltskin would recognize that voice anywhere. It was his Belle.

"Do you want me to turn the light on?" he asked reaching for the switch. "No it's okay, I actually don't want anyone to know I'm here" she replied.

He couldn't tell where she was but judging on how loud her voice was he was sure she was standing next to his bed.

"Why are you here?" he asked sadly.

"I came to say sorry. I never should have called you a coward. If you don't want to participate in the rally I shouldn't have to force you" she reached out her hand a grasped his.

Rumple caressed his thumb across her delicate fingers. "Everything you said was true. I am a coward and I have been my entire life." he could hear her sigh.

"So I suppose there's no convincing you to come with me." he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"And I suppose there's no convincing you to stay either" he sighed. The sat in silence for a few moments

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Now actually. That's what I'm here I came to bid you farewell. I couldn't bare us to be in a fight during a time like this" He could hear the shakiness in her voice as she answered

"I suppose not," he said. He felt her presence move down to his bed. He could feel her body right next to his. She reached out and hugged him. "Promise you'll be careful?" he asked

"Aren't I always" she said sweetly.

The next moment surprised both of them. Even though they couldn't see each other through the darkness, they could fee the light in each other's eyes as they faced one another. He wasn't sure who made the first move but before they knew it they were both leaning in. When their lips touched Rumple could feel the sparks flying between them. He slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek and she responded. It lasted only a few seconds but it was a few seconds of pure magic. When they broke apart they stared into the darkness breathless, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"So?" he asked her

"So?" she asked him.

Belle hugged him tight again before letting go.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"When we are free. I'll come find you when the time has come" he herd her footsteps creep down the stairs. If he didn't know any better Rumplestiltskin would say he just found a girl friend.

A day went by and he shrugged it off. Three days went by and he didn't worry. A week went by and he became nervous. Two weeks went by and he was frightened. He hoped she had just forgotten as he made his way to her house. He opened the door slowly and climbed in. He tip toed through the room and slowly walked up the stairs. He saw Belle's door was closed so he knocked. When there was no answer he opened it himself.

"Belle is everything- " he cut himself off when he saw a man sitting on a chair in Belle's room looking directly at him. He had never seen this man before in his life. Fear showed on his features as thoughts of him possibly being the population police crossed his mind.

"Your not Belle" he stated cautiously keeping himself away from the door.

"Indeed I'm not I'm her father Maurice." Rumple studied the man carefully; he did bare some resemblance to Belle so he knew this man wasn't lying to him.

"You must be Rumplestiltskin, I assume?" the expression on his face changing slightly.

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Belle told me about you of course. I think it's nice she found a friend to spent time with"

"Well that's all well and good sir, but if you don't mind me asking where's Belle? I haven't herd from her in weeks and I'm getting very concerned."

Maurice's gaze saddened. "That's why I'm here, my boy. I have news regarding Belle.

Rumple could tell from the look on his face that it wasn't good news at all and it would pain the man to tell him.

"You are aware Belle and some other third children had a rally to try and set themselves free". Rumplestiltskin could feel a lump forming in this throat. Everything he feared about the rally came back into his head in one pounding motion.

"But she's okay isn't she?" he asked desperately worry and fear showing on his facial "She has to be okay she has to be" he cried.

"I'm afraid she-" Maurice began.

Rumplestiltskin could feel all the anger and sadness bubbling up inside him. He didn't need man to finish his sentence. He knew the truth. His Belle was gone, and she was never coming back. "STOP JUST STOP. I don't want to hear it," he shouted breaking down to his knees in sobs.

Maurice arose from the bed and approached the sobbing boy slowly. He placed his hand lightly on the boys shoulder. "I want you to know this isn't your fault". Rumple's head shot up like a rocket. "Yes it is. I could have stopped her if only a tried harder" he sobbed. Maurice wrapped small boy in his arms. Rumple flinched at the jester but welcomed it. At this point he didn't care if he was crying in front of a complete stranger.

"It should have been me. I should have been there with her but I was too much of a coward." he sobbed. "Belle was a very independent and headstrong individual. When she had her mind set on something. She wouldn't back down not for anyone or anything." Said Maurice in an attempt to comfort the boy.

He wasn't sure how long her cried in the man's arms. But he let the tears flow, until his eyes were puffy and red. Belle's father lead him downstairs to the kitchen were he offered him some tea.

"Did Belle tell you much about me?" he asked. Rumplestiltskin looked up from his teacup, it same type of china that he and Belle, used to use when they had their tea parties.

"Not a lot, just that you were a really great dad" he said trying to smile. "Well you should know that I used to work for the population police."

Rumple looked at him in shock. If you worked for the population police, you never were let go. The only way out of their forces was death. "How did you escape?" he asked quietly.

"It's not a very pleasant story I assure you. The point is I can help you"

"How can you help me?" Rumple asked curiously.

"I work for an organization that helps re locate children like yourself by giving them a new identity.

"So a fake identity" Rumple stated

"No, No" Maurice shook his head. "These are real identity's of real people".

Rumple looked at him curiously. "What happens to the person who owns that identity? You don't kill them do you?"

Maurice chuckled. "My boy, to you really think I would have quit the population police if I enjoyed killing children.

Rumplestiltskin turned his head in embarrassment. "No I guess not"

"These identities are identities of children who are deceased. They have died very unnoticed deaths. Their families donate their identities to our organization and we give them to children like you. That way you can live among the world like regular individuals."

Rumple pondered this information for a moment. It sounded like a good program to get involved with. He was really curious as to why Maurice was explaining all this to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Maurice chuckled. "I'm here to help you. I have, right here in my pocket a way out for you. I understand if you don't-"

Rumple cut him off. "I'll take it"

He knew he was making a very important decision and he should discuss it with his parents first but he didn't. They would never treat him like a normal child and he would never have a normal life. He needed a way out and he knew within his heart Belle would want him to take it.

"Very well then" Maurice reached into his pocket and produced his id. "Welcome to the world Nicholas Gold" he handed Rumple the card.

Nicholas Gold AKA 'Rumplestiltskin'' spent his life in luxury. His father was Malcolm Gold the most prestigious business man in the United States. Nicholas attended the most expensive boarding school money could buy, in London England. He attended the school for a year due to the fact his cover was being compromised. Some how the population police had stationed one of their own in the school and they were on to him. Nick was sent home to Californian where his family lived. He became fast friends with their young son Jefferson. The family was moved again 2 years later when Nick's father purchased the old ghost town of Storybrooke Maine. His goal was to restore it to the glory it once was. Nick went off the university the following year and in 6 years time he had his degree in law. Upon finishing his education, he returned home to find the town restored.

Unfortunately for him his father was diagnosed with cancer a few months before his return. In his old age he refused the treatment and died several months after Nick's return. His mother Cora went into depression and shut off the rest of the world. Nick was planning to return to the UK and visit his 'real' family but due to circumstances he was forced to stay behind and take over his father's duties. His brother Jeff helped him out as much as he could and for that Nick was grateful.

Cora died two years later from depression and Nick was there to help Jefferson through it. He knew he could never leave now, after all, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He had a reminder everyday as the chipped cup remained in the shop displayed as if it were the most precious thing in the world and to him it was. Jeff often tried to set him up with other girls, but none of them worked out. None of them were her.

30 Years (After Becoming Nicholas Gold) In Storybrooke Maine

Nick was closing up shop for the day; he was going to see Jeff. They were having their annul guys night like they did every Friday. Jeff was his brother and only friend in the world. He missed his mother and father and Bae, even Killian dearly but he knew going back to them wasn't an option. Maybe he would see them one day if he kept hoping.

He was in the back room sitting in his chair cradling his most prized possession when he heard the bell above the door ring. He got up from his seat and placed the cup on the table getting up he walked over to put it away his back turned to the curtain

"Excuse me are you Mr. Gold?" a small voice belonging to a girl asked. Mr. Gold sighed. "Yes I am but I'm afraid the shops closed." he trailed off turning to face the girl.

"I was told to find you," she said timidly.

Nick stood in shock. He recognized those piercing blue eyes anywhere. It couldn't be true this couldn't be her. She was dead, long gone. His mind was must have been playing tricks on him again. He had to be sure though. So he walked closer to the girl, very shakily as he went. He hesitated to touch her; afraid he would touch thin air. When he felt the rough fabric of her coat he nearly cried.

"Your real." he whispered.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be" she said in a quiet voice.

"Your alive" he said resisting the urge to hug her.

"Do I know – she was cut off when her eyes trailed over to the table with the cup resting on top. " What's that?" she asked walked over to pick it up. Nick just stared at her as he watched the beauty pick up the cup and cradle it. "It's chipped," she said

All of a sudden she started to shake. She felt like a violent wave came crashing upon her. She held the cup tightly as she fell to the floor. Nick was running toward her in no time.

"Belle, Belle can you hear me?" Please don't leave me not again" he said tearing up. After a few moments she spoke.

"Rumple" she whispered fluttering her eyes open. " Belle" he said looking into her eyes. Tear of joy forming on both of their faces. "I thought I would never see you again" he said tears still fresh in his eyes.

Belle gave him a watery smile " I though the same thing for along time as well" she explained as the tears rushed down her face.

In the next instant, Belle had him pulled down into a kiss. It was just as magical as the first one they shared, perhaps even more. He could feel all the love they had inside each other, flowing out into this one kiss. They only broke apart due to lack of air.

"Belle how are you here?" he asked twirling her hair with his finger.

"How about I get off the floor and then I can explain"

They both laughed as he helped her up and carried her bridal style to the couch, leaving the chipped cup on the floor, still unbroken.

Rumple deposited the beauty on the couch and took her hands in his eyes never leaving hers.

"Sweetheart" he gently, one hand reaching up to touch her face. "You have to tell me what happened to you".

Belle felt the tears still fresh in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the only man she ever loved. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"The population police" she said a tears trickling down her face.

Rumple could feel his own tears forming from her own. He leaned over and wrapped her into a hug. Belle snuggled into his chest. Rumple leaned down to kiss away the tears that formed in her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Belle it's okay, it's okay nothing can hurt you now you have me" he said softly. Belle cried into his shoulder for a few minuets. Letting all her anger and frustration out. Finally she raised her head.

"I'm sure you would like to know why I didn't know you when I walked into the shop"

Rumple smiled down at her. "That did cross my mind a few times, yes"

Belle giggled a small laugh. "Well it all began that night," she explained.

Rumple knew what night she was talking about, their last night together 30 years ago.

"After I left your house. I made my way to the headquarters of the population police just north of our district. Everybody was there awaiting my arrival. We grabbed our signs and stormed through the streets making our way towards the entrance. We made it as far as the gates when it happened. The first gunshot sounded and Ruby fell. Out of nowhere the guns began firing. I was frightened I was scared. All my friends were being slaughtered before my eyes. I couldn't stand there and watch so I ran. I didn't make it far as a population police official caught me.

"By now all the others were dead and I was being escorted inside the building. They explained to me that I was a valuable asset in the whole operation and they would need me for later on. They wanted me to join their organization. I protested and kicked, punched and did everything I could to get out and make it back to you but then..." she could feel the tears returning.

"Then what my darling" he said calmly soothing her.

"They took me downstairs and I was placed on a table. Needles were everywhere. Thousands of demons awaiting to penetrate my skin" she cried.

Rumple could feel the tears spilling down his face. He hated the population police even more now after what they did to Belle.

"They planed to take away my memories and give me fake ones that gave me motivation to become a member of the police. So I was strapped down, and I wasn't knocked out. I could feel the needles digging into my skin as my memories were taken, my memories of you, you and me" the tears flowing down her cheeks. Rumple clung to her tighter, letting her know in his arms she was safe.

"My new memories made me Lacey. A girl with a dream to join the crime fighting force, or in this case the population police. I was placed with a family in London England, miles away from you," she said.

"Not far really, I attended a boarding school there for a short time. Funny how we never crossed paths" Rumple smiled.

Belle smiled back. "Now having a new identity I believed this family was my real family. Lacey got along great with Tink but dad was another story. During my stay I used to get these flashes. Flashes of me with a boy of small size with shoulder length brown hair. But I could never put a face to him. I sometimes would scream out for him in my sleep, my mother offering me comfort. It got to a point where I would start believing these memories were true and start acting as if I lived them. My father deemed me crazy the night I stormed into his room, in sleep and tried to kill him, claiming he had hurt the boy in my dream. So he sent me away," she sighed

"Where did this man send you?" Rumple questioned

"Despite Tink's protests Moe had me placed in an asylum in the United States, with the polices consent of course. The asylum was located in the ghost town of Storybrooke. I spent the rest of my days there waiting hoping for someone to find me as my memories grew weaker and my will to live faded.," she said solemnly

Rumple was not enjoying Belle's story at all. The poor girl went through hell, to save people that were dead, no to save him. His beautiful Belle went through hell to protect him. Loosening his grip on her slightly he spoke.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"A man came and found me." she said simply. "I'm ever so glad he did" he smiled down at her.

Belle's bright blue eyes stared into his. "I'm glad too" she smiled back.

Rumple slowly leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched for the second time that day he could feel the fireworks yet again, exploding into his very soul. He knew within is heart that this was the women he would spend eternity with, some way, some how they would be together.

"Sweetheart?" he asked after several minuets of snuggling. "Yes Rumple" she murmured into his shoulder. "I was wondering about the man who rescued you. How did he know you were there?"

Belle raised her head to meet his eyes. "Does it really matter the point is we are together now. I've wanted this since we had our first kiss all those years ago" she smiled leaning in again.

Their lips touched again into a passionate hungry kiss.

Belle hands began slowly moving up to his tie.

"Belle" he whined. "I wanted this ever since I first met you but, that still doesn't answer my question"

Belle giggled and tapped his nose. " I have no idea how he found me silly, he just told me his name and that I needed to find you" she said pulling the tie off his head.

Before he knew it Belle had him pushed underneath her, her eyes hungry like a lion about to attack.

"What was his name?" he questioned.

Belle leaned down to kiss his neck, pressing small kisses up to his jaw line.

"What does it matter?" she said in between the kisses.

"Belle please I just would like to know his name. I want to know who I owe thanks too."

Belle stopped kissing and gazed into his eyes. "Well, if you really want to know," she said teasing.

"Yes I really want to know," he said anxiously.

Belle leaned down so their lips were practically touching. "He said his name was Peter, Peter Pan"

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Well it seems this Peter Pan deserves out thanks," he said. "Later" she whispered and captured her lips in his

Meanwhile at the population police headquarters, in the UK.

Peter Pan strode in the room, a single light, illuminating the darkness. He walked to the table in the center of the room, his cold eyes staring into the victim on the chair.

"Your probably wondering why your here" Peter smirked. The victim tried to speak but the gag made it impossible. All they could muster was a muttered sound

"I'll take that as a yes then" he replied coldly.

The captive on the other side of the table struggled at his bonds but nothing was helping.

"Try all you want boy but those bonds are indestructible" The man stated.

"Anyways your here for one reason, and one reason only. You stole my life" the other man tried to protest but no words could be heard. Peter leaned his elbows against the table and glared into the eyes of his captive.

"Everything you had everything you loved was supposed to be mine," he shouted.

"I could have had it all friends family, a mother and father, a brother who loved me and you took it all away," he said enraged.

He slapped the other man across the face. "You were supposed to be the one in the shadows it was supposed to be you".

The boy felt tears spring to his eyes and he felt the pain of the slap vibrating off his face.

"Don't give me that," he shouted slapping him again. "It is because of you I ended up here." Peters voice was lowering a hint of sadness making his tone shaky.

"When I saved you I thought I was doing the right thing and in the end it was just the cause of my downfall. That's what I get for caring, the innocent baby gets to live me life. While I'm stuck in this hell hole wondering what went wrong"

The man was so shaken with fear that his chair was shaking beneath him.

"Enough of this" he said pulling the gag off. "You have something to say?" he asked evilly. The man spit on the ground and glanced into the eyes of his captor.

"It wasn't my fault they chose me. It wasn't my fault" he said tears prickling his eyes

Peter laughed and turned to walk out the door. "Oh but it was, and still is, If you hadn't existed this wouldn't have happened"

The tied up man tried to hold back his tears, but he felt them flowing rapidly.

"It's doesn't matter anymore. I will have my revenge and all you can do is sit back and watch as your whole world comes crashing down in front of you" Peter snarled

"We used to be brothers what happened Peter?" the tied down man asked

"They chose you" he turned back to him " Enjoy your accommodations Baelfire" Pan laughed and exited the room

An officer greeted Peter on the other side. "How did it go"?

Peter glared at him. "The captive is getting nervous, he'll crack eventually"

The officer grinned. "Then I guess it's time to activate phase two then?" Peter grinned "Oh yes, yes it is" pressing the button of his earpiece peter shouted his orders. "Now, lets play"

Mean While In Storybrooke Maine

She was lying next to Rumplestiltskin his arms wrapped around her. Sleep wasn't coming easily and she just laid a wake in the darkness. Then she heard it, the beep. She glanced down at her watch and saw it flash red. She had to get out of the bed quietly as not to disturb the sleeping man. She carefully removed his arm that was wrapped around her and slowly moved away.

"Belle" she herd him groan.. She flinched.

"It's okay dear I'm here I'm just going out for some air. You go back to sleep okay"

"Don't be too long," he mumbled.

"I won't, I promise." She leaned down and kissed his head.

The beauty made her way downstairs in haste, walking outside into the night, walking until she came by an isolated alley near the middle of town. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she rolled up her sleeve and pressed the button on her watch. The screen flickered and a face appeared.

"Took you long enough" the man grumbled, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I just had to make sure I could get away. He was squeezing me"

"Right, right" the man said. "Are you ready for the next phase" her eyes widened.

"Now? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive" came the reply.

"Are you sure _she _won't try to stop us?" she asked the man.

"Oh don't worry, she is quiet detained. Now you remember what you have to do?"

She smiled " Of course. I have to get him to lead me to the house"

"Excellent, you accomplish this and I will have my revenge."

"What's in it for me again?" she asked

"A clean get away a fresh start or possibly a chance to move up in the force"

She pondered this for a minuet. "We'll talk later about that. But you defiantly have a deal, nice doing business with you Peter" Peter grinned. "Same to you Lacey"

Lacey pressed the button and the call ended. "Now Rumplestiltskin it's time we visit the house"

THE END

If there are any mistakes I apologize, I did the best editing I could. If you want to know more about the whole revenge thing I guess you can read the story. I had so much fun writing this, I have to continue it. Well as I told you before this is based on a series more importantly the first book with references to the second. The full-length fic will diverge from the series plot completely with only the basic references of the population police and the shadow children. Oh and just so you know the first book is a tear jerker… spoiler… Belle's character actually dies but I thought I would change it and make it happier. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it take care.

With love,

Emma


End file.
